The Rebirth Potion
by hanzaandcali
Summary: When St.Clementine High of Magic is attacked the students find themselves at the infamous Hogwarts where they face new dangers and set out to find out the truth behind their schools fate.


"Once you walk through those doors, you shall be sorted into your houses. First years at Hogwarts shall be sorted first, in which followed by students from St Clementine High," spoke the Professor.  
You could see the nervousness on the first years faces as they were escorted into the dining hall. One by one they were sorting into their houses. Finally, after such a while of tiredly waiting, the Professor re-exited the hall to lead Clementine High through towards the sorting hat. You were able to notice the confusion on the Hogwarts student's faces, which made most Clementine High students very nervous.

The Professor stood before them, "As I call your names, come forth to be sorted into your houses. No waddling towards the front, get straight up here so we are all able to continue to our feast."  
You could see that a majority of these students were full of boredom as they stood around waiting for their name to be called, again. Yes, many of these students had already gone through a process, somewhat like this one, at Clementine to be sorted into their houses.  
"Cassandra Forsyth," The Professor called. Cassandra walked quietly and quickly towards the front. She looked at the seat with a gruesome look, before pulling out a handkerchief to wipe it down. After a few seconds of 'light' dusting and cleaning, Cassandra sat down and the hat was placed on top of her head.  
"Hmmm…" The sorting hat begun. "You have a debating side to you, however you're quite calm and collected. Respect, yes. You show lots of respect. Once in Qaphsiel, I believe. Nice sounding house that one is. Hmmm… I know. GRYFFINDOR."  
As Cassandra placed herself of the seat and headed towards the cheering crowd of Gryffindor students, other names were beginning to be called.  
"Harper Oakley."  
Harper walked forward to the chair, leaving her best friend, Hailie, within the crowd.  
Harper sat down to be sorted into her house. "Welcome, welcome Harper. Loud? Crazy? The perfect house for you would be… RAVENCLAW."  
Ravenclaw clapped without any delay. Extraordinary cheering and whistles came from the members, which the Hogwarts eye had never seen before.  
Ravenclaw were quieted down so that the Professor could continue. "Jonas Madoc."  
The sorting hat put Jonas into Gryffindor along with Leila Valentine.  
The Professor continued. "Hailie Baldwin."  
"You're a sweet, caring and innocent girl. However, I see a slight tip of crazy and randomness. You are banter, very individual. Definitely… RAVENCLAW!" the sorting hat proclaimed.

The names were being called, and like the rest they were being sorted into their houses. Honestly, you could swear that if this happened every day, you would become deaf. One by one, the would go their separate ways into each individual house.  
"Last, Henry Zola." The Professor sighed, as she rolled up her scroll.  
"Hello Henry. This one is quite difficult. Where to put you? You were once in Charoum, am I correct? Well in that case, I must send you to…" There was a long pause. Everyone was quiet. Jonas was as nervous as ever, you could see him shaking within his bones. "SLYTHERIN!" The sorting hat finished and was taken off Henry's head. Everything was still quiet. Even Slytherin wasn't cheering.  
The anger grew upon Jonas' face, as he watched Henry walk out to the Slytherin table to be seated. Henry sat down next to a girl with Mahogany long straight hair, who smiled at him as he sat. Jonas turned to Leila, "Lee, was can't let Henry be in Slytherin! We just can't. The hat must be wrong!"  
Leila grabbed Jonas' hand, him trembling with fear.  
"It's my bad luck, isn't it? It's my stupid ironic last name!" Jonas whispered fiercely as his head plummeted into his arms which were folded onto the desk.

Leila started to rub Jonas' back as the Head Master walked before the students. "Students may I have your attention?" He said with a forceful tone out towards the crowd. "For you who don't know me, I am Professor Longbottom. Lucky for some of you students studying Herbology, you will have me as you're teacher. As I can see from you confused facial expressions, you haven't read the Daily Prophet over the holidays. As you may have noticed, some of the students that were sorted into your house' this evening are not first years. Yes, you are correct. Tonight another school was sorted into your houses ranging from Grades 1 – 7. Please join me in welcoming St Clementine High of Magic." As he clapped, you could feel the wave of claps start from one side of the hall to the other. "A tragic incident happened over the holidays at St Clementine. The school of stone, stain-glass windows and marble floors which you could all be imagining right now, was indeed attacked. They do not know by whom, or why. Many of those students deciding to never return to participate in Magic Schooling again as they are horribly scarred. Of the 1200 students schooling at St Clementine, 350 of those remain learning magic and all those 350 witches or wizards are seated before you. Why Hogwarts, you say? I assume many of you are asking this question. Well, you see, Hogwarts is the brother school to St Clementine. Last year, the head boy and girl made a direct choice of calling me, in the hope that the remaining students could get a good education. This is hence the reason the students are here. Give them the utter most respect. They will be here until all is restored. Now enjoy your feast. Welcome all back to Hogwarts!"  
Food appeared upon the house' tables. This is when the feast began.

Jonas was still petrified of the displeasure that Henry was put into Slytherin, separated from him. His eyes full of nothingness as he emptily stared at the feast before him.  
Placing her hand on his shoulder, Cassandra whispered "Listen Org, Henry should be fine. He's a strong boy after all. That girl sitting next to him looks nice enough."  
Jonas looked at her, and then reached for a chicken leg which was on the plate in front of him. He placed the chicken onto his own plate and glared at all the other children laughing and talking before him.  
A young boy, Black hair, glistening blue eyes and quite pale skin began to speak. "Hello, I am Albus. 4th year." This young boy smiled. He placed his hand out to shake with Jonas. The two people sitting beside the boy looked up.  
"Hey, I'm Cassandra. Cassandra Forsyth." Cassandra said, grabbing his hand anxiously, to draw away the tension from Jonas' sorrow. "I'm also a 4th year, yeah. Glad to meet you."  
Once Cassandra had pulled away from Albus' hand, she reached into her back pocket and retrieved the hand sanitiser within before smothering it all over her hands.  
Albus and the two beside him stared at her, with puzzled looks.  
"Don't worry about her, guys. She's strange. Believes in all that rubbish, about cooties and germs. I'm Leila, call me Lee. Who are your mates, Albus?"  
"This is Rose Weasley, my cousin, and this is Addison Beverly, my best friend." Albus said with a smile full of happiness.  
Addison stared at Jonas as if Jonas was going to become his next pray. Like a Tiger hunting down a Zebra.  
"Hi, I am Rose. Pleased to meet you all. What happened to your school is tragic. Greatest sympathy for you. Must be horrified to come back to school again." A young girl with Red curly hair said across the table, with perfect articulation.  
Addison still, however, was keeping close eye contact to Jonas.  
"Addison, what's up?" Leila called, interrupting the focused eye contact between Addison and Jonas.  
"Hello. Lee, is it? Pleased to be in your acquaintance." Addison stated before pulling back to give a sly look to Jonas again.  
"I suppose we may be going to the Common Room soon." Rose declared as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.  
"Yeah, might be." Cassandra replied, before also wiping her mouth with a napkin. "What a fun, exhilarating start to a new school."  
Everything had become extremely awkward for Cassandra, Jonas and Leila. Luckily for them, the teachers began instructing the Prefects to take all students to the house' Common Rooms.

Walking through the hallowed halls was thrilling. Yes, it was nothing like St Clementine but a new adventure was always around the corner in the Wizarding world. However, being able to overcome the horrid, posh talking tones would be an obstacle to overlook.

"Hey Cass, Lee, Jonas. Wait up!" A voice from behind us had called. "You need to tell us more about the people from Clementine. Actually better yet, more information on your schools attack." Rose was just intrigued to know as she raced up the stairs behind them, shoving through all the other pupils while waiting to go into the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"Not now, Rose. It's not the time. Sorry." Cassandra muttered as everyone was tightened together on the stairs.  
As she turned around, she saw the disapproval upon Rose' face. "Listen Rose. Another time, I promise." Cassandra said and she turned to face the Common Room door. Rose seemed much happier after that agreement, which had satisfied Rose completely.  
"You know, you could read more about it in the Daily Prophet. Lots of articles on it. Just a suggestion." Leila said as she smiled down at Rose.  
Leila was a strange girl. She, instead of getting a two personalities mixed together to become one, got two personalities. At times she can be wise and calm, at other times fierce and protective. This can confuse a person immensely. She could be aggressively talking to you at one point, then be calm and suggestive to you another. Her hair is like her personalities. There are two colours placed in her hair. Two toned, yes. This is natural, too. Her top layer is a dark brown, which is believed to represent her defensive and fierce side; therefore her calm, wise side is represented by her Strawberry-blonde under.

Strangely, a young boy presented himself in front of all the pupils below. "Gryffindor, I am Marvallo O'Shea. Your house Prefect. I will say the password to enter. Don't all rush in at once."  
"He's a bit over himself, don't ya think Leila?" Cass said leaning over towards Leila.  
Leila giggled, then nudged Cass. "Cass, don't judge. All people can be over themselves at times. It isn't a joke, Cass."  
Cassandra looked forward shocked at what Leila has said although she knew it would happen. Cass was quite calm and extremely posh. She fit in with the British very well, apart from having the Australian accent. However, Cass could be quite rude and was very debative. Her dark wavy shoulder length hair held many facts, with her brown mysterious eyes holding many secrets and surprises. Many people didn't want to befriend Cass during first year of Clementine. She was the first person of her kind to go to a magic school. Cass is an Aboriginal. To the Hogwarts student, however, she was just accepted like any other student passing through the halls.

Jonas had been standing awkwardly in the middle of all the happenings. Quiet. No sound left this boys mouth.  
Jonas was very unlucky. He had not much success in magic, and had actually fallen below in two grades as he didn't pass them the first two times. Jonas was also very vain. He enjoyed his looks. Jonas, unlike any other seen within magic school, was gay. He was a tall, broad shouldered boy, who you would see in your average football team. Or with his shaggy blonde hair, you would see out surfing. However, he was never as any person expected him to be.

"Caput Draconis!" Marvallo pronounced strictly towards the door.  
Through the picture on the front of the door, you could see movement. To the Clementine student's, this was unusual. No moving pictures were at their school and so to their eyes, it was very creepy.  
"Is that a lady? Is it a lady walking towards us?" Jonas stuttered.  
"Oh yes, Jonas. That's Lady Everlion. She's our Common Room keeper. Lovely lady she is. However, do not get on her last nerve, you'll never hear the end of it if you do." Albus said, leaning towards us. "There is a kid called Sebastian Ridgell. See him, over there. He used to be very popular within the school, believe it or not. However, after Scorpios Malfoy and his minions began to pick on him for being a…" Albus paused.  
"A what?" Cassandra asked.  
"A … mudblood, he changed. He lost all his friends, and refused to make new ones. He became very rude to teachers, and especially Lady Everlion. He believed that being cruel to a painting wouldn't hurt him."  
"So what has she done to him?" Leila asked, concerned.  
Albus continued. "She created ghosts, which torture him at night time. He's told Professor Longbottom, but Longbottom cannot do anything about it, unless he moves Sebastian into a different house, or rids of Lady Everlion and replaces her with a new one…"  
"But, hey." Rose began to proceed, interrupting Albus. "We wish to not frighten you on your first day. Maybe later we'll tell you more." She nudged Albus, with a stubborn look upon her face.

"New Gryffindor's," the lady nodded. "Marvallo, nice to see you after the break."  
Marvallo smiled. "Yes, Lady Everlion. May we please proceed into the Common Room? Need to get the young settled." Marvallo turned around and glimpsed at all the Clementine student. "Plus, we need to get the … older … students settled as well."  
"Sure Marvallo. Welcome all. You may proceed." The Lady pronounced. The door magically opened, as all fought to waltz inside to check out the room which lay within.


End file.
